The Planes of Existence
The world of Phios is composed of multiple layer, with the Material Plane in the middle. Extending below are the Seven Circles of Hell, while reaching above are the vast, ever changing fields of the Heavens. The Material Plane The Prime Material - the plane on which Phios and the rest of the world dwells. Below the Material Plane lies the Seven Circles of Hell, and above lie the heavens. Ozkavosh: The Seven Circles of Hell Nith: The First Circle Lurking just below the surface of the material world, Nith is the realm from which everything magic and magical comes. Nith is not entirely separate from the material plane, but exists but within and without of it. Also known as the Ethereal Plane. The Feywild: The Second Circle The home of the Fey and the Feykin. Elves and similar races come from here. The Feywild looks like a strange mirror the material plan, with the world twisted into fantastical, physics-defying shapes. Omoz: The Third Circle The prison of demonkind, where those that break the rules of Hell are sent to live out their existence in a room of mirrors that reflect their greatest failings. The Abyssum: The Fourth Circle The Abyssum is where the captured souls of mortals are taken, to dwell in eternal agony, before they are plucked from the swirling current of souls and consumed. ' ' Domosh: The Fifth Circle The In-Between, where most of Hell’s powerful demons reside. Pithos: The Sixth Circle The Daemon Forge, where the fires of Arkosh coalesce into burning pools. These rivers of pure magma are then used by the smiths of Pithos to forge the weapons of Hell. Arkosh: The Seventh Circle The Prime Circle, where the Tarrasque, the lord of Hell, dwells. All of the powerful magic that holds together the fragile structure of the Seven Hells emanates out of Arkosh. The Heavens The Heaven compose of five areas, and a unique geography: No matter which direction you walk, you will always come to the entrance of whatever you seek. Athyrium Athyrium overlaps with the lands of the material plane, often touching it with its fringes. Athyrium is also known as the Ethereal Plane. Appears as endless plains of white, gold and silver grass that bobs gentle on unseen waves, and is rustled by gusts of wind that cannot be felt. The Eyrie The great fortress of the Twelve and the seat from which they ruled the Heavens, before they were crushed by Zhentaris and his forces. It was once an impossibly tall solid gold spire that stood proudly atop the only mountain in Heaven, stretching away into infinity. Now the spire is snapped, only about 100 metres high, the tip a jagged golden crown. Empyrean The dwelling place of the angels and most of the Heavenly creatures, Empyrean is a sprawling city of glowing white, silver, and gold spires. Elysium, or the Elysian Fields A plain of vibrant grass, full of frolicking creatures, the swirling apparition of happy souls, and travellers who found their way here and wished to stay. Anything positive materialises at will in Elysium, and those that dwell here spend time reading, dancing, listening to music, and engaging in light athletic pastimes. ' ' The Narrow Maze Where all creatures go after they die - a sprawling maze based on an individual's life. The dead must wander this maze. If they take the right path, they will find their personal heaven; if not, they will find their personal hell - not to be confused with the actual Hell.